1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to a connecting module and, more particularly, to an angle adjustable connecting module.
2. Related Art
To date, conventional charge methods of a game controller are mainly wired and wireless. However, the wired charge method is limited by the length of the wire and the space. Moreover, it is not easy to satisfy the need of playing and charging at the same time due to the abovementioned linear limitation of the wire. There is another barrier of the conventional charge method, that is, it is necessary to plug and unplug the connector before and after charging so that the connector is easily worn after repeating the above operation. More particularly, the game controller generally has an arc modeling for fitting in with human-factor concerns, thus plugging and unplugging the connector will be not as easy as the flat design. After using in a long term, it will increase the damage of the connector itself, decrease the lifetime of the game controller and further affect the quality of charging. For these reason, the wireless charge method is becoming the main charge method in order to decrease the times of plugging and unplugging during charging.
In the wireless charge method, the conventional method is performed by using a wireless charge module together with a connector of universal serial bus to connect with the game controller to charge. Although the charging will not be interrupted during the game due to wireless and is capable of decreasing the times of plugging and unplugging the wireless charge module, the wear problem of the connector still cannot be avoided as same as the wired charge method because it still needs to disconnect with the connector every time or it needs to be stored. Thus, the port of the game controller will become loose due to the wear and the quality and efficiencies of the charging will be further affected thus to dramatically decrease the life of the game controller for long term.